Corpse Party: After Midnight
by ScarletRabbit27
Summary: Himazaki Matoko, an average Middle school student together with her friends, made a mistake of performing the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm and now they are trapped in the deadly Heavenly Host Elementary School and under Sachiko's mercy. Will they be able to make it out alive? Story is set before the original Corpse Party timeline. And Kizami meets his rival..!


**A/N: This is my first ever story here on Corpse Party, and hopefully that you will all enjoy! I DO NOT own Corpse Party (and I never will) except for my own characters and storyline that I have planned for the story! Character profiles will be at the end of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sachiko Ever After**

* * *

My name is Matoko. Himazaki Matoko. An average third year middle school student studying in Ariaki Private Academy. True enough, I was just an average student, but that didn't last long. I regretted not stopping my friend Chiharu from doing the charm, but no matter how much I regret or how much I wished for time to go back, _it's just too late now…_

* * *

It was a little after school in Ariaki Private Academy when a familiar cheery voice called out to me. "Mato-chan! Mato-chan!" I stopped packing my books to turn in the direction of the voice and smile. The voice had belonged to my best friend since I enrolled into this school, Ishimoto Chiharu. Chiharu was the same age as me; she has long dark blue hair and matching blue eyes. Also, she has a bright and cheery personality that could brighten up anyone's day and she is always fun to be with.

Though the only _'bad'_ point that some people did not like about her was her obsession for the paranormal. She could tell the best horror stories around freaking everyone out except herself. That's just how brave she is. Last Halloween, Chiharu had made an effort (that's what she told me) to bring out her best Halloween props and decorated the school. The results weren't…that in favour of the teachers or principal since the students practically fled the school compound upon entering just the main hall… The principal gave her a two weeks detention.

I chuckled at the memory of the Halloween incident. "What are you laughing about, Mato-chan? Thinking about Akiyama-kun again?" Chiharu winked and nudged my arm playfully. I felt my face heat up and I pushed her arm away. "I-It's nothing like that!" I denied with my face still red. "Oh really? But I caught you staring at him today during break-" I immediately cut her off before she could pry any further into it… _I was not staring…!_

"A-Anyways, what's with the extremely happy mood today? Did something good happen?" That seemed to have gotten Chiharu's attention as she averted her gaze from me and rummaged through her school bag for something. "You bet! I found something really cool on the web today! I even got the information printed out!"

Chiharu then retrieved a rather crumpled piece of paper and shoved it in my face. I read the information on the paper. "The Sachiko Ever After Charm…? What's that?" She grinned at me mischievously. "It's a really cool charm I found online! It was on the famous paranormal blog, Saenoki Naho-san's blog! It is known that if you do this charm with the people that you want to be with, you get to be with them forever! And I know that you want to do it with Akiyama-kun~!"

I felt my face heating up again and I had to cough to regain my composure. "W-What makes you think it will work anyways?" She laughed and patted my shoulder. "It's just a for-fun thing though, since you know, we are all gonna go into High school soon next year, and I thought we could do something memorable to remember in future. "

I looked at her and laughed back softly. "Chiharu, we're not gonna leave this school even if we did go on to High school. This school has practically every grade in it! It's more like we're stuck together forever or something… And we stay in the same dorm room too." I smiled.

"Aww, but I thought that we could do something fun before we leave for the winter break! I invited quite a number of people to join too! Even Akiyama-kun! So you'll come right?" I thought for a moment, then sighed and agreed. I was doing it for my best friend…not for anything or anyone else…

"Great! I'll be leaving early tonight to prepare the necessary stuffs, so don't come until 1 am! It's more fun doing it late at night, and the meeting place would be the classroom. See you then!" Chiharu cheered happily and skipped off.

I smiled and sighed. I really couldn't reject her request after all.

_But little did I know that it was going to change my life forever…_

* * *

_Quarter to 1 am_

Currently, I was attempting to sneak out of the girl's dorm without getting caught to attend Chiharu's event. How Chiharu did it without getting noticed I did not know. I was trying to be as careful and as quiet as I can, lest someone was patrolling the area.

I quickly ran towards the direction of the classroom as I picked up my pace. I was running late due to wasting too much time back at the dorm in attempting to sneak out. Chiharu was probably getting excited and impatient by now…

"I-I'm sorry that I'm late!" I apologised quickly when I slid open the classroom door, then I gasped in surprise. When Chiharu said she invited quite a number of people, she really did mean it. The class president Suzuki Kaori was there, Fujimoto Emiko, Takahiro Seiji, Akiyama Naruse, Ogawa Natsuko, and even the class delinquent, Kinoshita Tetsuya.

Chiharu grinned at me as she walked over, holding a candle which dimly lit up the place and is the only light source in the room. "It's fine! Glad that you can make it!" I smiled back kind of awkwardly. "I'm just here to monitor…" Suzuki announced calmly, her midnight black eyes not once wavering. Most people in the room sweat dropped.

"I'm here because Naruse is here!" Takahiro grinned cheerfully as he lazed an arm around Akiyama's shoulders. "I was practically dragged here…" Kinoshita explained with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm just here to make sure that you guys won't do anything weird to Akiyama-kun." Fujimoto said, crossing her arms. Chiharu glared at her, and Fujimoto glared back with equal power. "She's obviously trying to snatch Akiyama with you!" Chiharu huffed angrily. I shook my head. "It's fine…I doubt that he even likes me anyways… And shouldn't we be doing the charm?"

A huge smile was then plastered on Chiharu's face before she fished out one paper doll from her bag. "Right, this is what we have to do. Each one of you will have to hold onto to one side of the doll, and then say 'Sachiko, we beg of you' 8 times, no more, no less, finally tear the paper doll apart. Got it?" Everyone nodded, some uncaring, some curious, but we still got into position.

I took my position next to Chiharu and held onto the left side of the paper doll. "Okay, we'll start now." I closed my eyes and repeated the phrase 8 times. After that, everyone opened their eyes and tore the paper doll apart. A moment passed and Fujimoto spoke up. "That's all..?" She raised a brow, looking unimpressed. "Yeah, that's it." Chiharu nodded.

Just when everyone was about to leave, the ground suddenly shook. "W-What's happening?!" Ogawa shouted fearfully as she held on tight onto Fujimoto. "Everyone grab onto something!" Suzuki ordered in a firm tone and we all scrambled to hold onto a table or shelf.

But when we thought that the ordeal was going to be over soon, the floorboard below us started to break and a gigantic black hole was opening up. _**"AHHHH!"** _Ogawa and Fujimoto screamed, and I tried desperately to reach for Chiharu, but she was too far away from me.

**"CHIHARU!"** I shouted, panicking and Chiharu had the same terrified expression on her face.** "M-MATO-CHAN!"** We could not reach for each other. I did not get a chance to see how the others were reacting before I was brought into darkness.

_The last thing that I saw before I blacked out was a girl in red smiling at me as I fall._

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Character's Profiles:**

**Name: Himazaki Matoko (Main Protagonist)**

**Age: 15**

**Hair/Eyes: Has light brown hair tied in a long tail behind, dark brown eyes.**

**Bio: Is a cheery and positive girl and the calmer one compared to Chiharu, has been Chiharu's best friend since she first enrolled, has an older brother at home, parents are often overseas so she is much closer to her brother. She is also claustrophobic and has a little fear of blood and only her family and Chiharu know about it. Somehow envies Chiharu that she gets to keep a pet. She has an ambition to be a vet when she grows up. She has a crush on Akiyama Naruse. And she is unsure if to treat Fujimoto Emiko as her love rival.**

* * *

**Name: Ishimoto Chiharu**

**Age: 15**

**Hair/Eyes: Long blue hair that is let loose, matching blue eyes.**

**Bio: Is a really hyper, optimistic and happy-go-lucky. She has a huge obsession for paranormal stuffs, and cats, and she is also Himazaki Matoko's best friend. Has a pet cat. She likes teasing Matoko about her having a crush on Akiyama Naruse, and is often seen observing both Matoko and Akiyama's actions from afar. Lives with both her parents and grandparents, treats Fujimoto Emiko as a rival more than Matoko does.**

* * *

**Name: Akiyama Naruse**

**Age: 15**

**Hair/Eye: Black hair with dark blue eyes.**

**Bio: Is a rather calm person and though he does not smile very much, the littlest actions can portray the different emotions that he has. His best friend is Takahiro Seiji, whom he meets in his childhood. His personality is the complete opposite compared to Takahiro, in which he sadly becomes the victim of Takahiro's teasing. (Like Chiharu and Matoko) Not much is known about his personal life except that he lives with his parents. Fact about him is that he actually blushes easily.**

* * *

**Name: Takahiro Seiji**

**Age: 15**

**Hair/Eyes: Blonde hair (slightly longer than Akiyama) with golden eyes. Wears glasses.**

**Bio: The more cheerful one compared to Akiyama and also a loyal friend who is willing to back Akiyama up whenever he can. Tends to care a lot more for Akiyama than the others due to the fact that he was his first ever friend. He lives alone in a rental apartment and works in a nearby supermarket. Has quite a crush on Chiharu that even he has yet to realise.**

* * *

**Name: Fujimoto Emiko**

**Age: 15**

**Hair/Eyes: Blonde hair tied in a side ponytail, brown eyes.**

**Bio: Is something like the idol of the class, she lives in quite a big house with her parents and her pet dog. Her best friend is Ogawa Natsuko, who cares a lot for her, and though she acts like she doesn't care, but she actually does. And Ogawa seem to be her only true friend. She also has a crush on Akiyama, and treats Matoko as her love rival.**

* * *

**Name: Ogawa Natsuko**

**Age: 14**

**Hair/Eyes: Short wavy red hair, dark brown eyes.**

**Bio: Is Fujimoto Emiko's best friend and seemingly the only one who is able to fully understand Fujimoto. She is quite shy and often relies on Fujimoto to start a conversation with someone else. She lives with her grandmother as her parents passed away in an accident when she was young, but now she also has Fujimoto to support her.**

* * *

**Name: Kinoshita Tetsuya**

**Age: 16**

**Hair/Eyes: Dark brown hair that is kind of slicked back with brown eyes.**

**Bio: A well-known delinquent in the academy, despite the fact that he skips school quite a lot, he is still able to obtain the top results in class which shocks many people. Not much is known about him except that he used to be the most obedient student in Elementary school.**

* * *

**Name: Suzuki Kaori**

**Age: 15**

**Hair/Eyes: Long straight black hair with matching black eyes.**

**Bio: Little is known about Suzuki except that she is the class president that everyone respects and no one has ever dared to ignore her orders, not even Kinoshita.**

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter 1! This story is set in the timeline before the original Corpse Party story, but the Byakudan students are in this, so yes, Kizami is in this story too… :/ Anyways, please R&R to help make the story better! :)**


End file.
